


Dog of the Military

by Opium_Smoke



Series: Collared [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blackmail, Drama, Dubious Consent, Gen, Manipulation, May contain spoilers, Mentions of potential bestiality, Mentions of sexual violence, Mindfuck, Prostitution of a minor, Psychological, Psychological Drama, Swearing, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive knew he was a dog of the military. He never agreed to be their bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog of the Military

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) © Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.
> 
> Rating: MA15+
> 
> Pairing: None.
> 
> ATTENTION: I currently have a survey running to get feedback about what readers would like to read more of, as I start planning my publishing schedule for the first half of next year. You guys are extra special since, unlike the fanfiction.net readers, you get to give me more specific requests, so take advantage of it while you can. The survey will run until sometime in December and can be found at https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8687GML

Colonel Roy Mustang looked over his steeped fingers, jet black eyes narrowed at his youngest subordinate. Well not really the youngest, and not really his he thought, studying the small fuming figure. Technically, Ciel Phantomhive belonged in the investigations division. However Roy borrowed the young alchemist so much, he considered the boy to be part of his own team. Usually the Phantom alchemist caused few if any problems; he reported in on time, his reports were never late and always concise with all necessary details, he was respectful to superior officers, obeyed orders without questioning them unless he sought clarification and completed missions efficiently with few casualties, all while maintaining a cool and calm mask of professionalism.

  
Unlike a certain blonde, short alchemist.

  
Thus, Roy was caught completely unaware when his office door crashed open. He had immediately prepared a short joke in anticipation of the destructive blonde typhoon called Edward Elric. The joke stuck in his mouth when the doorway revealed a furious slate hair coloured boy; hot and cold waves of fury radiating off him, causing most of his staff in the room behind the furious alchemist to cower in fright.

  
Edward Elric got furious. Ciel Phantomhive did not.

  
The Phantom alchemist stalked over to the Colonel’s desk his footsteps slow and deliberate, lithe body speaking of the retribution about to rain down on the unfortunate man. The quiet steps ceased as Ciel stood in front of the desk. Then there was silence...

  
Which lead to Roy studying Ciel over his steepled fingers.

  
‘I refuse to do this mission.’ The younger stated coldly, tossing the manila document folder on Roy’s desk.

  
‘You are employed by the military. In exchange for the privileges you enjoy you must obey your superiors, for the protection, betterment and wellbeing of the nation. Your mission covers all three of those criteria.’ Roy replied smirking slightly, playing it cool despite the rising tension in the room.

  
Ciel’s eye narrowed and he leaned forwards slightly, both hands on the desk. ‘This mission is a humiliation. I don’t deny that the mission falls under all three criteria for my employment, but sending in one person to do a squads job is bullshit. ’ A look of surprise flitted across Roy’s face; he had never heard the major swear, not even when he had been shot. ‘I‘m ashamed to think I ever respected you. You are asking me to sacrifice my dignity as a human being for what?! A little less sweat and effort on your part. There are other ways to complete this mission and you know it.’ The Phantom alchemist hissed in fury, the words biting into Roy ‘Does Hughes know what this file contains?’

  
‘He knows.’ The half lie slipped through Roy’s lips.

  
‘How much? Does he know about the sheet with your orders on it, your signature!’ Ciel countered, leaning in. There was silence for a minute as the truth filled the void between them. Ciel snorted, looking at Roy in disgust, before drawing back a little. ‘Thought not.’

  
‘This is the most efficient way to obtain the information, with the least amount of risk in being found out. The more people involved, the higher the chance that we’ll be found out.’ Roy replied coolly, trying to appeal to the boy’s logic to defuse the tension in the room.

  
‘I may be a dog of the military, but I’m not its whore.’ The angry words caused Roy to flinch, guilt flitting over his face, before the mask slid back over.

  
Roy didn’t know how to deal with this; yes, there were other ways for him to obtain the information, but none more efficient than sending in the Phantom alchemist. He could use his network of informants, but there was a dangerously high chance that the entire network would be revealed, since it would have to be included in the official reports. He could plant a soldier in undercover, but it would be a lengthy mission and time the sooner they could get the information, the better. He could try sweet talking some of the girls, or pay one of them to get the information for him, but that wasn’t as reliable as sending someone in. He knew asking the Phantom alchemist to do this was morally questionable, but what could he do? It was either the Phantom alchemist or his crew.

  
‘I’m sure, you’ll be able to use your alchemy to keep yourself safe. You can make them think they’ve slept with you or whatever.’ Roy defended his position weakly, wincing at the inanity of his words. Ciel snorted again. ‘Weak, very weak, Mustang.’

  
‘Let’s review the mission again, since you seem to have forgotten what is in that folder.’ Ciel said, the sarcasm searing the seated alchemist as the younger picked up the folder and opened it.

  
‘To summarise; the military has been informed that the criminal gang “Hundred Eyes” have been seen round central and may have set up a base of operations in the southern quarter of the city. The brothel, Amaretto Rosa, is supposedly being used to smuggle drugs for their operations in West city. The mission is to find out which prostitutes and clients are part of the smuggling ring.’ Ciel closed the file with a snap. His blue eye mercilessly boring into Roy.

  
‘Now, let’s review a few facts; the Amaretto Rosa is the most infamous brothel in the red light district, suspected of being the main trading hub for the sex slave trade. Prostitute’s corpses are found so frequently in the area, police barely investigate properly as it is such a common occurrence. It is highly “rumoured” to cater to any sexual fetish including rape “role plays”, bestiality, necrophilia, and pedophilia, and not necessarily separately.’ Ciel gave Roy a sickly sweet smile, that didn’t reach his chilling blue eye. He leaned forward slightly continuing to smile.

  
‘You want to send a thirteen year old boy, dressed as a girl to the Amaretto Rosa, to pose under deep cover as a whore for three months, with next to no backup.’ The smile evaporated as the file was slammed into the desk.

  
‘How the FUCK am I supposed to use my alchemy to keep myself safe!’ Ciel roared at the older man, as he began to pace ‘You think you can send me into the most dangerous brothel in Amestris and expect me to come back out a virgin! For fucks sake you’re virtually asking me to get myself killed! In fact, I may as well get the Lieutenant’s gun and put a bullet in my head. At least I wouldn’t have to endure the humiliation of being raped, literally screwed over by a dog, killed and then have my corpse fucked again!’ The Phantom alchemist raged.

  
‘But your alchemy-‘ The Flame alchemist said weakly, backing down in the face of the youth’s impressive anger.

  
‘My alchemy would be worth JACK SHIT in that sort of situation!” Ciel fired back turning on the older man, snarling like a cornered wolf.

  
‘My. Alchemy. Is. Fucking. PSYCHOLOGICAL!’ Ciel slowly enunciated scathingly. ‘My alchemy takes TIME. It works best when my target is not DIRECTLY concentrating on what I am trying to CHANGE. I can control it better when I’m calm and not under direct pressure. That might be a little difficult if someone is trying to shove a DOG’S COCK in MY MOUTH while someone else takes my ARSE!!’

  
Roy found it very difficult to deny the alchemist his rage when he put it all like that. How was he supposed to salvage the situation now?

  
‘I refuse to spread my legs for the military! The military may own my actions, but I still have my dignity and self-respect.’ Ciel coldly fumed ‘And you, you- I don’t even have words for how much you disgust me.’

  
Roy inwardly cringed at the final comment, but he knew he deserved it. Still, he had to turn the situation around somehow. He had misjudged the other alchemist, both his personality and his abilities. That was a blow to his own pride; he prided himself in his estimation of others and to have so badly miscalculate how the other would respond left him on a bad footing. Ciel had turned away slightly, body stiff and shaking as he stared at a map of Amestris on one wall. Roy tentatively read the anger and fury radiating off him, before speaking.

  
‘Be that as it may, your alchemy can still soften the impact on you.’ Roy paused to make sure the Phantom alchemist was listening.

  
‘Imagine how a regular soldier without your alchemy would fare. I doubt we would ever see them again. Your alchemy can be used to soften their minds, and you’ll be able to glean information from the minds of the prostitutes much more easily than a regular soldier talking to them. Your alchemy could persuade them to form an emotional attachment to you, so they won’t sell you.’ Roy paused, letting the other think about what he said. He watch the subtle movement of the boy’s jaw, the way he swallowed. The boy’s eye slid to one side as a hand fidgeted slightly. If he was reading him correctly, the boy was off balance and feeling uncomfortable. Judicially timed and subtle compliments would be the card to play now.

  
‘What would you do in my position? Send in a regular soldier, without alchemy or any physical characteristic that makes them valuable to the brothel, or someone who can possibly defend themselves, quick witted enough to obtain information covertly, and who is beautiful and attractive enough to become valuable enough to the brothel to not be killed, sold or permanently injured.’

  
Ciel looked up, taken aback by the casual praise. His single blue orb dropped to the floor as a slight blush coloured his countenance, eyelid blinking rapidly in flustered surprise as he shuffled his feet in embarrassment. Roy was surprised at how much the slight compliments flustered the younger; either he was surprised by the compliments or who they came from. Maybe a bit of both. Another little fact to file away about the Phantom alchemist.

  
‘You didn’t think I just assigned you this mission without considering everything first.’ Roy bluffed, mind rifling through what his contacts had been telling him lately. ‘My contacts in the red light district have been telling me demand for young, ahem, delicate youths has been on the rise recently. Add in the fact that you can pull off a dress, and you can potentially play both roles as a male and female, a highly valuable trait to any of the more infamous brothels.’

  
Ciel looked reluctantly calmer now, restlessly shifting from foot to foot. Now to lay the final bit of bait, Roy thought to himself.

  
‘It is also rumoured on the military grapevine, that a number of the higher ranking officers visit the Amaretto Rosa, ostensibly to see the fine girls there. However my contacts around there have heard one or two of the youths of the Amaretto Rosa boasting about having powerful daddies. I’m sure you could make use of this for your own personal research.’

  
Ciel scowled at the Flame alchemist, eyes narrowed.

  
‘Besides, you’re a dog of the military, Phantom.’ Roy said coolly, his professional mask now firmly in place, confident smirk hiding any doubt he may have at the tack he was taking. ‘You have been given orders, and you will obey them or face the consequences.’ Ciel advanced a few steps towards the colonel’s desk, anger fuelling his movement. He slammed his hands down on the desk.

  
‘I may be a dog, but you’re something worse.’ He hissed ‘You’re trying to manipulate me into taking this mission. First you guilt me into it, then you try to sweeten it all with the possibility of information I want. How does an underhanded tactic like this make you my superior? You’re not a dog, you’re a spider spinning its filthy webs!’

  
‘I am a dog of the military just as you are Phantom, I don’t deny that.’ Replied the colonel looking Ciel right in the eye. ‘I wear the same collar as you. The difference between us is that I’ve learnt to make full use of my collar. You’re still a wild pup.’ The older man’s eyes narrowed.

  
‘How dare you speak as if I don’t know what I am to the state! I know full well how to use my collar.’ Ciel snarled.

  
‘Then act like it!’ Roy snapped back. The tense silence hummed between them, neither backing down for an instant. Ciel’s expression became flinty, as cold as chips of ice. He leaned forwards, but Roy wasn’t finished yet.

  
‘Backing down from a simple challenge like this, doesn’t seem like you at all.’ Roy said softly, his intense eyes smouldering as he looked at the other alchemist over interlaced fingers.

  
Ciel froze, a shiver seeming to run through his body. Roy inwardly frowned behind his mask of professionalism. He would have to store that away for later; the Phantom alchemist was revealing more about himself in the past hour than in the few months he had worked with him.

  
‘You’re right. It isn’t like me.’ Ciel replied icily, a layer of steel seeming to reinforce his own mask now firmly in place. Roy was in little doubt that the Phantom alchemist was feeling highly unsettled after their confrontation, however anyone who walked into this room at this moment wouldn’t be able to tell. Silence fell as the two looked at each other. The boy has a good mask Roy thought studying the small frame before him in a few years even I may have trouble cracking it or even reading it. I’ll need to make him part of my network, make sure of his loyalty before I lose the ability to read him. But right now he’s too raw, too young, too inexperienced.

  
‘Lieutenant Hawkeye has the materials you will need for this mission. You may collect them on your way out. I want bi-weekly reports. Dismissed.’

  
§§§

  
Sebastian snickered as he fastened the last of the laces up Ciel’s back, a cruel smirk twisting his features.

  
‘My lord makes a very pretty bitch.’ He mocked in a singsong tone. Ciel whirled round slapping Sebastian, his fury at being mocked giving strength to his hand.

  
‘How dare you mock me!’ Ciel hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. Sebastian turned to face his creator, a smirk still dancing around his lips.

  
‘I was only stating the truth my lord. You are as they say a “dog of the military” and you are dressing up as a female. Is not a female dog a bitch? You know I can only speak the truth my lord.’ Ciel flushed red in embarrassment and anger. What Sebastian had said was technically correct and there was no way he could refute it, without losing face. Ciel turned back to his reflection studying himself. Sebastian leaned in closer behind Ciel, his gloved hands resting on his creator’s young shoulders.

  
‘My master will do whatever the military wants...’ Purred Sebastian softly, enjoying watching his creator squirm. ‘He’ll take anything the military commands, like a pretty little harlot with her legs spread.’ Ciel trembled in anger and disgust, but once again he could not deny the truth.

  
He was stained.

  
Tainted.

**Author's Note:**

> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): This is actually part of a collection of one shots which I’m calling my “Collared” Universe.  
> The idea for this story cropped up just after I had finished reading an angsty one shot about Edward being a “dog of the military”. I then started rereading volume 6 of Kuroshitsuji. I was reading chapter 24, page 16, when I saw the words; “Queen’s Watchdog”, and it all just started to fall into place. Combined with the image of Sebastian dressing Ciel up as a girl, while mockingly calling him a bitch, this one-shot was born. And yes, what Roy says at the end of their encounter echoes Sebastian from volume 6, chapter 27 page 142.  
> This was a bitch to write (no pun intended). The first time I wrote it, I kept tweaking it. I lost count of how many times it got tweaked. I eventually gave up on it and left it alone. Fast forward to writing snapshot thirteen and I decided to rip it down and reconstruct it. What you see is the result. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I suppose I'll just have to live with it.  
> I've tried to keep the characters more or less in character, but I'm not too flash on FMA characters since I don't really play in that sandpit. Most people will probably think Roy's a right bastard and I haven't tried to keep him in character. Roy protects his team, but here he appears very callous, cold and calculating. In a way he is protecting his team; by sending the person who he thinks will come out the least unscathed. On top of that he really doesn’t know Ciel well at all, nor does he understand his alchemy, which as it is, is pretty unnatural when you think about it. I also think there is the potential for Roy to get too caught up in plotting to remember the human cost, despite what happened in Ishval.  
> I do have notes that I may or may not post to Live Journal, just depends if I get round to tidying them.  
> Conception Date: 6/12/2012  
> Completion Date: 1/10/2013  
> Secondary Completion Date: 9/6/2014


End file.
